Renegade Ninja Raphael
by kikiyophoenix19
Summary: After taking revenge for the death of his brother, Raphael the hunter has now become the hunted. Can he get to his brothers before they kill him?
1. Default Chapter

_My thanks goes out to the ever talented, why-are-you-doing-biology-when-you-should-be-a-writer Dierdre for being my beta on this story. All good things will come in good time..._:)

_This is my first official AU fic, I have another one in mind but let's how well this one does first, hmmm?_

**

* * *

**

**Renegade Ninja: Raphael**

Chapter 1- 'A Small Miracle'

Working fervently and quietly, Raphael picked at the inside of his wrist with the tip of his sai. Although he was extremely careful to not cut the main artery, he knew that bleeding was inevitable. The tracer was too deeply embedded in between his muscles to get it out without a hitch, but he had to do it.

He just _had_ to.

It was a matter of life or death this time, foreven a ninja as skilled as he was couldn't avoid detection forever. The dumpster that he was currently seeking refuge behind was only temporary, until he could find an escape route out of New York City. Raphael silently cursed himself for not having a well thought out plan beforehand. That was usually Leo's department. But he couldn't ask for his brother's help now…

A glaring light from overhead made Raph stop what he was doing to press himself deeper into the shadows. As the helicopter passed by him, apparently detecting nothing amiss, Raph suppressed the desire to heave a sigh of relief and instead decided to get a move on. Still keeping to the shadows, he ran down the length of downtown NYC, noting the many wanted posters surrounding him. All of them showed his face, as he was the nation's number one criminal right now. Passing by the television store, he saw that the newscast was on, and that a crowd had gathered around it. On the screen the reporter was talking about a murder that took place six hours ago, of renowned mayor and hero: Oroku Saki.

What made the whole thing worse was that Raphael was the one who hadmurdered Saki. He had been sloppy in the attempt and ended up leaving his other sai behind when he hadambushed him. He was good at being sneaky and sly, but someone was bound to notice a lifeless, bloody corpse in Saki'sprivate office,as well as the signature weapon that belonged to one of NYC's top police officers. All of that information combined would automatically make him the suspect, and if they caught him he would be dead. That is why he needed to get out of the city, or at least that was one of the many reasons. He hurried by the many bystanders on the street. As long as no one noticed him, he would be fine…

"Uh, mister, are you okay?" piped up a little voice from behind him. Careful to keep the collar of his jacket up and, of course, staying in the shadows, he turned around to face that young speaker. The child's face looked positively frightened and Raph had a slight clueas to why, since his own face was being broadcast all over the media. But he never expected the boy to point at his right arm instead and, looking down, he found that he was bleeding from where hehad tried to cut his wrist. In fact, he had been bleeding the entire time he was running, leaving a nice little trail behind him.

The little boy's eyes were full of concern; about the wound, that is. Which was nice, as the heart of a little kid never ceased to amaze even the most cold-hearted of people. But Raph knew that his blood trail would mean something else to a certain organization…

"There he is!"

That shout got him running again, although the kid tried to call him back. Didn't that kid know anything? Hadn't he been watching the news or even seen the wanted posters? But none of that mattered now, for police quickly surrounded Raph, jumping down from therooftops and coming out of the shadows. They made a tight circle around him, trapping him. He looked for an opening and found none. They were good, way too good. He should know; hehad helped train them, along with a certain other ninja master.

And there, stepping out of the circle and into the middle with him, was that ninja master.

His brother, Leonardo, was looking regal in his all-black uniform, the same as Raph's and all the others surrounding them.

A crowdhad formed another circle around the original, consisting entirely of people wanting to know what was going to happen next, even though the answer was obvious. They watched asLeo walked up to Raph slowly, either stretching out the moment or trying to add suspense, Raph wasn't sure which. But there was one thing he did know, and he voiced it aloud.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Leo didn't need to respond, for his brother already knew the answer. Raph glared at him.

"So you would really take out one of your own just to fulfill your sense of duty? What happened to family, man? Don't you even care about what happened to Mikey?" Raph told his brother in a quiet yet clear tone. Leo paused for a moment, staring at his brother. Raph was trying to pull his strings.The murder didn't have anything to do with Mikey…did it?

"Don't listen to him, he's trying to stop you from killing him. Using the 'brother' tactic, what a bunch of bull," one of the officers shouted at him. He was right, too. Leo was just wasting his time listening to his younger brother ramble. He pulled a katana out of the mid-sized tube that he carried on his back and swung it upward, preparing to strike. For Raph, it felt like time had slowed down. As he watched the katana rise into the air, he thought, _What the hell am I doing? I can take him on. Idon't need to put up with this. I'm a ninja; I'm supposed to fight!_

With that thought in mind, he grabbed his brother by the waist and threw him over his shoulder. Leo landed outside the circle and the momentary distraction allowed him to flee. He had a coupleof seconds head start, but the knew that the others would eventually catch him again. He needed an escape route now… and fast.

Running into the worst of the city, Raphael stopped in the middle of the intersection to catch his breath. This was it, it was over, and he was doomed. There was nowhere to go now. He put his hands on his knees, which were shaking, along with the rest of his body. He also felt tears starting to run down his face, one he should have shed for his dead brother when he first found him. The sight of Mikey's mangled body tormented him and overrode any other memories that have been made after. It was the major reason for the death of Saki, but not the only. Without his brother to help bear witness with him, there was no chance of convicting Saki ever. Not that he wanted to, it gave him great pleasure to watch him squirm and flop around like a fish out of water, drowning in his own blood. But now that satisfaction was replaced with fear, fear for his remaining brother's lives and safety, it was only a matter of time…

Unless he could get to them first.

A shout from his left shook Raphael out of his thoughts. Looking in that direction, he was surprised to find that the boy who was trying to help him earlier was now waving for him to come over. Cautiously, and after scanning around, he ran over to that boy. The boy looked up at him with a smile, admiration written all over his face, and Raph could not understand what he did to make the boy like him so. He bent down on one knee, so he can better look him straight in the eyes and asked, in a much gentler and more patient tone than he was used to using,

"What are you doing here, with me of all people? Your parents would be worried sick by now. Go on, go home, there's no need to get involved in my messes."

But the boy just shook his head sadly, "No home." He told him. Then he took Raph's hand, the injured one, and told him, "I can help you."

Raph was shocked how in the world was a kid…?

Then out of nowhere, pain shot up his arm. He felt like someone was trying to dig something out, and the next thing he knew, he was staring at the boy, who now possessed a thing that looked like, and was no bigger than, an average pill capsule…

The tracer…

Looking down at his wrist, he saw that he was bleeding much more heavily than before. Raph looked back at the boy in horror.

"What? How did you get that out? What are you trying to do-"

His questions were cut off by another shake of the boy's head; he was beginning to look familiar now, if only he could place the memory…

But the boy just grabbed his injured wrist again, and led him into an alleyway. There, much to Raph's surprise, was a vortex, circular in shape and glowing a white and blue, right there on the ground. All he could do was stare at this, before giving an inquiring look at the boy. But the sound of footsteps stopped any possible questions, and with an unnaturally strong push, Raph fell in the hole, the last sound he could make out was a shout of rage…


	2. Crossing Dimensions

_Hey, hey, hey; it's me, back with another chapter! And here you thought that I'd forget about this little story, did ya?_

_scratches head I feel this chapter could have been done better. I hadit all planned out in my head, and yet this came out much shorter than it should have been grumbles Oh well, there's alwayschapter 3, right?_

_Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter, it warmed the cockles of my heart_:D  
_To all the new people: hi! Glad to see ya join the show. I hope to make this a fun ride.  
To my ever so captive audience: You are enslaved to me forever! MUhahaha! gets smacked upside the head Ow! ...well, okay you are not enslaved, but I thank you for leaving a review anyway. innocent smile_

**Renegade Ninja: Raphael**

Chapter 2: 'Crossing Dimensions'

Face down in the puddle, Raph gritted his teeth against the throbbing pain that is ensuing on his back. It would have been nice if that kid warned him that he would be falling into another place from the sky. That way he wouldn't have freaked out so much, and maybe, just maybe, would have avoid falling on top of a closed dumpster…

With a groan, he propped himself up on his elbows to see where he had been sent to, but upon scanning the area around him, it looked just like an ordinary alleyway in NYC. Pretty disappointing, considering how impressive the portal looked. _Oh, well_, Raph thought to himself as he slowly got up from the wet ground,_ as long as it keeps me alive just for a little while longer, I guess I'll be okay. Maybe the kid wasn't powerful enough to send me to another world after all…_

That last thought stopped him, what made him think that it was the kid who did this? Maybe the boy just found something that could be of some use to Raph, so he wouldn't have known what would happen, there was _no_ way he could have done this…

Or could he?

Shaking his head, he dusted himself off to the best of his ability. Standing up completely, he took a couple of tentative steps, when he found that none of his other body parts hurt, he started to move more quickly. He needed to find shelter for the night, a well-hidden one, for he was so tired, he couldn't have run any more even if he wanted to. Just a couple of hours sleep was all he needed…

Just as Raph was calming down from the thought, a sudden noise made his heart pound again. It was so quiet, but it sounded like someone was jumping from a rooftop; he can hear the soft grunt of the push and the soft thud of feet hitting something solid. Then he heard a voice call out:

"Hurry up! You are too slow!"

_A younger Raphael scowled at his brother, he ran to catch up to him, only to have Michelangelo give a small yelp and take up running again. Raph growled softly as he propelled himself forward, only to tackle Mikey to the ground from behind. _

"_Hey what kind of race was that?" Mikey asked his older brother, who was sitting on top of him like he was a cushy pillow, and with all the junk food that Mike ate, he might as well be. He always had more of a belly than his other brothers, but that didn't stop him from being the quickest._

"_My kind of race." Raph told him with a grin on his face._

"_Huh? How is that supposed to work?" Mikey asked him, obviously confused._

_Raph just smiled some more, and informed his little brother in a 'duh' tone, "The kind of race where the older brother, that's me, always beats the younger one, that's you; no matter what."_

"_Awww, that's just not fair!" Mikey complained, a pout developing._

"_Whoever said that life was fair." Raph simply stated, at such a tender age, he was already wise to the main fact of life: pain. He had never experienced any yet, but he knew-something that their sensei already commented on._

_Just then a shout was heard in the distance, it was Leonardo, and he was calling them to dinner. Raph quickly got off of Mikey, then held out his hand to help him up._

"_You're a mess." Raph commented, Mike looked down at himself; the front of his shirt was all filled with grass stains and dirt. He made a face at it and pulled the shirt out to inspect it better._

"_Man, Sensei is going to kill me." Mikey moaned, remembering the last time he ruined a shirt._

_Raph just laughed, "Hey, it wasn't my fault."_

"_Not your fault, but you were the one who tackled me!" Mike started to whine, but Raph was already halfway to their home, "HEY! Hey Raph! Wait up!" Mikey called out as he ran after his brother…_

Raph can feel tears starting to slip down his face; life isn't fair all right…

* * *

The darkness the enveloped the city provided the perfect camouflage for two young mutant turtles, who were racing each other home. They jumped and flipped their way throughout, each trying to find the best way to get ahead. So far, the one in orange was winning; he was jumping across rooftops with the grace of a trained ballet dancer. To a stranger, one may think he was floating instead.

He stopped at the last rooftop, looking back at his brother, who was catching up to him. The red banded turtle came to a halt beside him, then bent over and tried to catch his breath.

"Man, you gotta quit smoking, dude, or else you're going to kill yourself." The orange-banded turtle informed his brother cheerfully.

"It's none of your business to know what I do or don't do, Mikey." The red-banded one managed to huff out.

The turtle called Mikey just shook his head, "But it's my job to get into your business, that's what a brother is for, right?"

The other just settled for muttering a few choice words under his breath, before straightening up and stretching his arms.

"Ready to go, slowpoke?" Mikey jokingly teased his brother. The red banded one just glared at him, which was reciprocated with a giant, goofy grin. The red one just grunted, then said, "Yeah, goofball, let's go."

Mikey responded with a whoop, and was about to take a running leap when the red one just pulled him back by the bandanna tails. Mikey rubbed the back of head with annoyance, "Raph, what's your--"

But he was immediately shushed; Raph had a feeling that they were being followed. Going completely on his hunches, he peered around the doorway the led to the rooftop, someone was trying very hard to hide there, too bad Raph had to expose the dumbass…

In three steps that were too fast for anyone to see, he pulled the person from the corner, slammed the person against the wall, and proceeded to pin him there by the neck. It was a human, obviously, and he was struggling to breathe. The hold on him was loose enough, but it wasn't enough to give him an ample amount of air. Being stared at through brown and green eyes, it appeared that the guy was completely unnerved by the sight of Raph. Locking stares with each other, an eternity seemed to pass, until finally, Mikey saw something on the guy's jacket sleeve that looked all too familiar.

"Hey bro, take a look at that," he nudged his brother, all the while pointing at the human's jacket. Raph's beak turned into a sneer, "Foot ninjas," he breathed, his tone turned dangerously low.

The human just looked confused, "What's a foot ninja?" he managed to choke out. But he was beginning to regret speaking when he felt the grip on his throat tighten and his body pushed farther up against the wall.

"Like you don't know," Raph growled out, "Unless you are trying to tell me that you like wearing the foot symbol on your jacket just for kicks."

"But-But-I'm a police officer!" the man managed to burst out, struggling with the turtles thick fingers, "I'm NYPD!"

That made the two turtles stop and think, "Who are you?" Mikey finally managed to ask the man.

"My-My name's…Raphael!" he managed to tell them, when he did he felt the fingers go slack and he was finally free from his imposing grip. But the fight for air finally wore him out into unconsciousness. He fell face forward to the ground, unaware that he was being picked up by one of the giant turtles, and was heading straight to their home…


	3. Unclear Intentions

_The good news: you just inflated my ego with such awesome reviews._

_The bad news: now I have to live up to, or be better than, myself (grumble, grumble)._

_Ah, well, I hope this chapter suits all of your likings, cause if it doesn't…well, I don't know what to do if it doesn't, but it will be something drastic, that's for sure._

_Okay, I'll just go back and rewrite a few things, just let me know if this sucked, all right?_

**Renegade Ninja Raphael**

Chapter 3- 'Unclear Intentions'

Watching the city at night was always a spectacular sight to Leonardo, as he leaned out the window looking at the scene that was unfolding before him. The city was always moving, an exquisite example of the world at large. It stops for no one and nothing, much like himself. When his sensei died, he didn't have time to mourn. There were always crooks to go after and crimes to stop. His job as the top NYPD officer hardly gives him any time to do anything except eat and sleep, and sometimes he even had to forgo the sleeping part. So how can he have time to grieve over anybody?

And now the disappearance of both Michelangelo and Raphael was just adding to his enormous workload. He sighed to himself, can't anything, for once, be easy for him?

A loud tittering coming from his right shoulder drew his attention away from the window. An average sized rat was sitting there, like a mammalian guardian angel, his shiny fur graying with age. Affectionately, he stroked him remembering the day his beloved sensei gave it to him…

"…_Now, be careful Leonardo, rats get frightened easily and he could bite you."_

"_I'll be careful Sensei." A six-year old Leo replied, taking the adult rat gently from his master's hands. The brown rat sniffed experimentally at the boy, causing him to giggle with childish glee as he started to pet the animal on the head. Master Yoshi smiled fondly, because before the boys came into his life, his only family was his precious rat, Splinter, a gift from a friend before he left for America. He had a rather strong attachment to it, like he was an extension of himself. Letting Leonardo_ _take care of him was a tough decision to make, as young children tended to be careless with animals. But Leo seemed to know how much Splinter meant to his sensei, so he was always careful_ _when he was around his cage. In fact, he treated him more like a human rather than an animal: he would talk to it and give little bits of food for Splinter to nibble on, and he even started to call him 'Little Sensei' after he started to notice how the rat would copy each one of his moves when he was practicing, often alone. Slowly, with much reluctance, Master Yoshi started to let Leo have a small share in caring for the rat, like helping him clean the cage or give it baths. The whole time, Splinter was enormously patient with the boy; as if he realized that all the fumbling and minor slip ups was just a part of the learning process. Over time, Yoshi began to realize that Splinter was not so much his pet anymore…_

"_Leonardo?"_

"_Yes, sensei?" the little boy asked, looking up from playing with Splinter to pay strict attention to his master._

"_I noticed for some time how attached you have become to my pet."_

_Leo's cheeks flushed, and he looked down in shame, "I'm sorry, Master Yoshi, I didn't mean to take him away from you, its just that-"_

_Yoshi held up a hand to silence his gibbering son, "It's quite all right Leonardo, in fact, I want to make a present of him for you."_

_The smile that brightened up the young boy's eyes was one that the ninja master would never forget, "Really, Master Yoshi? I can keep Lil' Sensei?"_

_Yoshi chuckled at the nickname, "Yes, my son, you can, you have shown much responsibility for a young age, and your attachment to my, I mean, your pet is obvious. If you need my help, I'll be here, but I'm sure you know what you are doing."_

_Leo looked at his master with awe, "Thank you Father…"_

"_Now go call your brothers, it's time for your lesson…"_

It still brought a smile to his face, when he remembered how jealous his brothers got when they found out. Of course, they were allowed to have pets of their own also, Yoshi would not be so inconsiderate as to not let all the boys have what they want, but out of all the animals they had over the years, Splinter outlived them all. Leonardo liked to think that it was his exceptional care that extended the rat's life span, he often said it jokingly around family and friends. But somehow, he got the impression that it was not that at all…

His musings were interrupted by a sharp knock at his door. Being the Lieutenant of the police force had it perks, he couldn't stand living in those cubicles day after day, he liked a little bit of room and space to move around, but there was no privacy, at least not as much as he would like. He often didn't close that door, but when he wanted to, like today, he would close and lock it to keep people from barging in. But it never fails to have someone come to him with something; it was like they thought he was a robot with no feelings at all. With a sigh, he opened the door. A young man, no older than Leo, was standing outside half of him down in a formal bow.

" I apologize for interrupting, but you are needed in the lab, Dr. Stockman has something for you that he thinks you might want to see." The officer told Leo while still staring at the floor. Leo heaved a big sigh.

"You can stand up and talk to me, Riley, I'm pretty sure the floor isn't going to talk back anytime soon."

Riley looked up at the natural born leader with a smirk, jokes were never his forte, so it was nice to hear the ever serious teenager crack one once in a while, even if was sarcasm or somewhat bad.

Leo frowned at the smirk, "Shut up."

Riley looked at him with round innocent eyes, "But I didn't say anything." This exchange bought a feeling of déjà vu to Leo, like he could remember having this kind of exchange with someone else, but he repressed it down, business came first.

So he started walking with his companion by his side, the latter looking at his shoulder with a look of disgust, he hated rats.

"Never go anywhere without that thing, do you?" Riley asked, backing away as the rat came over to smell him.

"He's not a thing, he's, like, a guardian angel." Leo told him, the certainty of his words contenting him. Riley didn't look convinced though, but he kept his mouth shut and continued to lead Leo to the lab instead.

They entered an enormous room filled with gadgets that no one understood what they were for or even how they were used, but it didn't matter to anyone except those who worked in the lab, like Donatello. Leo could swear to himself that Don lived there, he was never home until the extremely late hours of the night, and he would take a quick nap only to return there early the next day. And with this new invention of Stockman's, Don spent more time there than ever before, as the scientist's personal assistant, he was the first one to work on and even try out some of these new things first. Don admired Stockman, and obviously the feeling was mutual for him too, almost equivalent to the relationship that Leo and Yoshi had.

Don's head bobbed down in greeting upon seeing his brother enter their relationship a cool one, where there had once been a fierce closeness between the four brothers had all but disappeared. Leo approached him anyway, even if they didn't act like family, they still worked together on a daily basis. He felt a curiosity coming over him as he watched his brother tinker away at something; it was a big something, with a platform and two laser-like things. Leo couldn't even fathom what in the world it was, but it must have been something extraordinary to have Stockman smiling like a maniac.

"Don, what's up?" he asked his brainy brother, but his brother seemed far to engrossed in that…thing that he didn't respond to his inquiries.

"Don? Don? Hello, is anyone in there?' Still no response, Leo was beginning to lose patience.

"HEY, DON!"

Donatello nearly jumped to the roof, he swerved around only to look into the face of one royally ticked off brother.

"Ah, Leo, were you talking to me?"

"If there was anyone else around here named Don, you'll be the first to know, guaranteed." Leo responded dryly, "And you should be more aware of your surroundings, especially with all the training you have in the art of ninjitsu."

Don winced, "I know that, and I'm sorry, but this had been holding my immediate attention and Dr. Stockman wanted it ready by tonight."

Leo sighed, but didn't want to push the issue with his brother anyway; he instead nodded his head toward the weird contraption, "So tell me what is that?"

"It's a transmat, and it is an invention that would do wonders for transportation in the future." Stockman answered instead, answering the question before the young teenager could respond.

"So you decided to notice me, huh? What took you so long?" Leo asked the scientist with obvious annoyance and dislike in his voice. For some reason, he didn't like nor trust the man, although he worked with him for so long. And from the frown the formed on Stockman's face, the feeling was mutual.

"A great genius like myself do not have to answer to the likes of you, you should show more respect to your elders, young man." He told Leo with obvious arrogance. Leo just stared at him with his classic piercing glare, eyes unmoving, unblinking, and without a hint of emotion in sight, it was only in battle that the leader usually uses this look, and it works wonders in intimidating people, no one can copy it.

"In here, you are an underling of the police, and you should mind your place. You work for me, not he other way around." He reminded the scientist, careful to keep his emotions in check as he watched the scientist's lips curl into a fierce snarl.

"Whoa, hold on, no fighting! There's a lot of delicate equipment in here!" Don exclaimed, quickly intervening between the two. Stockman just pursed his lips in anger, it was obvious that he didn't like having to take the commands of a sixteen-year-old, but what choice did he have? Leo had shown he was the best man to keep the force organized and controlled, one of the reasons Saki liked him so much was that he always put duty before anything else, a trait that still showed in the face of extreme family difficulties.

Leo was a difficulty in itself, but Stockman would soon elevate that problem once and for all…

Leo, satisfied that he had won that bout of arguing, set his attentions back on his brother, "So Stockman says it is a transportation device, is that all it does? Because I feel like I'm wasting my time looking at a thing that only fixes the problem of New York traffic…"

"No, not just traffic, you can travel anywhere you want, even cross dimensions…" Don said with a hint of excitement in his voice, he had been researching the idea for months. But Leo just raised an ironic eyebrow, not believing a word of it. Don just flashed a mock hurt look on his face.

"You don't believe me?"

Leo just stayed silent, the answer was obvious.

"Well then, you'll just have to try it out for yourself then, huh?"

Leo turned his head back to Stockman, who now had a smirk on his face, "What do you mean?"

"I mean you will be trying it out, along with Mr. Donatello."

Don looked shocked, "Huh, me?"

"Yes, you. You both will be on a field trip to go fetch your fugitive brother, Raphael."

Leo's eyebrows knit together, "How do you know where my brother is at? Or even how he can be found?"

"I analyzed your report, Leonardo, and have come to the conclusion that your brother was taken to another dimension by some means, through that portal you said he fell into."

"So you know?" Leo said through gritted teeth, turning his head to look at his lost brother. Don noticed this and said,

"Don't look at me Leo, I didn't know anything about this."

"How could you not know?"

"Boys, boys, there is no use in arguing about this now, it all been taken care of.' Stockman placed a hand on each of their shoulders and pushed them towards the platform.

"But-but, how did you know the coordinates, or even set them, this is only halfway done-"

Stockman silenced Don's sputterings with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry about it." He told the teenager, tossing him his trusty Bo staff and a remote like device, "Just use this control to get back when you found him, and you just leave the rest to me."

He left the two stunned boys on the platform as he turned around to the control panel.

"Have a nice trip."

And with that, they were taken apart in little pieces and each one floated up just to vanish into thin air. When they were gone, Stockman closed his eyes with a sigh of relief and said, "It is done, the plan is officially underway."

"Excellent." A gruff voice answered, "Master will be most pleased to see his creation being used."

"And a certain person would want to know if the plan has succeeded as well, so lets go tell her." With that Stockman went out another doorway where a huge, hulking figure stood, and together they walked down the hallway, leaving an uncertain future behind…


	4. Little Menace

_Finally! I finished a chapter, it took me a while because I was lazy..._

_I would like to thank my friend, who goes by the penname of Daedric Athena for being my beta on this chapter, but I'm not going to, she's supposed to do it anyway...  
(looks out the window to see a small red dot that looks like it is aiming for the forehead.)  
...oh, no...__  
_

**Renegade Ninja Raphael**

Chapter 4-'Little Menace'

The lone human sat in the farthest corner of the turtle's couch, his heterochromatic eyes following the movements of each of the strange creatures that surrounded him. It was to his surprise that he woke up on their couch, after having previously passed out from the incredible chokehold that one of those creatures had put on him. He still couldn't figure out what exactly they were, it seemed to be that they all were turtles, but he had never seen a turtle that huge, or even walk, talk, and act like a normal human. He also wondered why he should be so surprised, after what he had seen and found out about himself and his brothers, he should be the one to talk.

Otherwise than the fact that they looked strange, they have been pretty friendly—so far. He can see the one in the red bandanna shooting him murderous looks from time to time--no not him, his jacket. For some reason, these turtles have some kind of animosity towards the symbol on his jacket, and he couldn't see why, it was simply a badge, a sign that he was part of the police. Surely this world has something like that…or maybe not…

"So," the red one declared, flopping down on the beat up couch right next to him, "what brings you to our happy little world? I'm sure the Shredder didn't send you, because you act like you didn't have a clue as to who that is. But it's weird, you know, I thought you said your name was Raphael, and that can't be right…"

The human glared at him, "It's true, I'm not lying about my name." He informed the turtle through gritted teeth, "What makes you think that?"

The red turtle leaned forward so that they were practically touching nose to beak, "Because that's my name too. And while it may not be the most unique name in the world, what really got to me is that Foot symbol on your jacket. Now, I'm not the brightest turtle on this planet, that honor goes to my brother Donny, I can still put one and one together.' He moved back so he could get a better view of the human before him.

"Heh, so this is what I would look like if I was a human, not bad, I could have gotten worse…"

"What are you doing, talking about yourself? I'm nothing like you. I'm _not _you." With that declaration, the human Raphael got up to move somewhere else, only to come face to face with the blue masked turtle instead.

"Sit" he commanded, pointing back at the couch, "we still have a lot to ask you…"

Raph sighed angrily, flopping down on the couch much like his namesake had and crossing his arms around his chest. "I already told you, I don't want to talk about it. It's none of your business."

The turtle before him mimicked his actions, crossing his arms about his plastron and sighing in a frustrated manner. "It becomes our business when you start following one of us, both my brother's have informed me that you have been hiding, spying on us."

Raph grew furious at the accusation, "I was not, I just never seen anything like you before-"

"And now you have." Raphael finished for him; "It still doesn't answer what you are doing here."

The human opened his mouth, then closed it again. He thought in silence for a moment before attempting to speak again, "I…really don't know."

The blue turtle sat on the edge of the coffee table, right in front of him, "Then tell us what happened, how you got here."

Raph looked at him sullenly, "You remind me of my brother."

"Does his name happen to be Leonardo?" Raphael asked.

The startled human looked at him with wide, round eyes, "How did you…?"

The red banded turtle shrugged, "We were discussing it while you were out, it was a theory that my brother came up with."

"Does his name happen to be Donatello too?"

Raphael smirked, "I knew that would get us somewhere…now that you are talking how about telling us the rest of the story."

The human blinked, "What story?"

The turtle pointed at the jacket, "About how you got that."

The human sighed once more, "_That_ again, like I said it's no big deal, it's the insignia for the NYPD, a badge, what's so wrong about that?"

This time, it was the blue banded turtle, Leonardo, turn to sigh. "Everything, because to you, it's just a badge, but to us, it's the symbol of our most hated enemy…"

"Enemy?"

Leonardo nodded, then his face turned thoughtful. "Does this mean you are a ninja too?" he asked, anticipating the answer.

"Yes." That caused Leonardo to raise an eye ridge, which caused the human Raph to rush on with, "I've been learning it since I was very young, but the whole police force started learning ninjitsu after guns were banned…"

Now it was Leonardo's turn to question, "Banned?"

The lone human nodded, "Banned, but only in the state of New York though, the idea hadn't spread throughout the rest of the country, it's not very popular. By taking away firearms from the idiots, it stopped the majority of crimes being committed. But it also caused a lot of problems for the police force."

Leonardo cocked his head to the side, "How so, if it stops crimes?"

Raph just shook his head, "I didn't say it stopped it completely, there were still plenty of it going on, even without guns: petty thefts, assaults, abuse, drugs; it's just not as easy as it would have been. The police could have used other weapons to defend themselves, but being not as adept to using it, they fail in apprehending those criminals. They were at a loss as to what to do…"

Leonardo cupped his chin in his hand, "Then how did ninja's get involved?"

Raph his head back on the couch, his eyes wandering, but not really seeing anything, "It started when my master, Hamato Yoshi and his friend Oroku Saki came into the picture. Saki was a mayoral candidate at the time, and he proposed that the police learn the art of ninjitsu and use it when they are on the streets. He told them that it would be tough and strict, but it can be done. After much talk between them, they decided to start training. The only bad thing that came out of it is that the oldest of the officers were forced out in order to make room for the younger, more able recruits. Those who can learn quickly and efficiently stayed, and we, I mean, my brothers, Master Yoshi and I, were hired to help train them all."

Both turtles exchanged looks with each other, both of fascination and skepticism. Then they looked back at their human guest, who was still looking at the ceiling, apparently still lost in thought. A clearing of the throat was enough to grab the human's attention again. He stared at the two creatures, waiting for them to say something. The turtles were waiting for the same thing and they just looked at each other in silence until Raphael, being incredibly impatient, finally broke down and asked, "Well? Aren't you going to tell us?"

The human knitted his eyebrows and squinted his eyes, "What else do you want me to say?"

"Oh, I don't know, like why are you here?" Raphael snapped at his counterpart.

The human sighed, "I don't really know…"

"I think what my brother means is, what happened in your world that brought you here in the first place?" Leonardo asked, trying to smooth things over before Raphael's temper blew up.

He looked at the two turtles in silence before finally saying, "I really don't want to talk about it."

Raphael groaned in frustration before burying his head in his hands, and Leonardo said angrily, "You're being extremely evasive."

The human got up and stretched, being wedged in the corner made him feel really cramped. He then headed in the direction of the elevator saying, "I'm a ninja, I'm supposed to be secretive," before stepping inside, leaving two bewildered turtles behind.

Once the doors closed the human Raph leaned against the wall, heaving a sigh of relief. He still didn't trust those creatures, whether or not they happened to be his and his brother's counterparts. A part of him was still skeptical, but then why was he avoiding the one named Michelangelo…?

"Because he reminds you so much of your own brother?"

Startled, he looked down, only to have his eyes widen when he realized it was that exact same kid that brought him here….

* * *

"What took you so long?"

Stockman made a sour face, "A good plan takes time to execute, in order to do it properly-"

Karai waved an impatient hand at him, "Come, the master awaits…"

Turning, she led the way for the other two to follow and together they walked down the length of the dark path in silence, none of them having nothing to say to each other, until they reached their destination. A steel-gray door opened, and they saw a pretty redhead wearing a lab coat rush out of the room. She shut it, only to turn around to see three looming figures approach her. They stopped inches away from her, and Stockman stepped forward to address the woman.

"Miss O'Neil, how is she?"

Miss O' Neil looked back at the door she just came out of, biting her lower lip in fear, "She is, um, healthy, I guess. Everything is normal, for the most part…"

Stockman nodded his head in satisfaction, "Good, then can we see her? We have some good news."

"Oh, yeah, um, sure. She's just having a tea party with her dolls…"

Stockman nodded solemnly as the three of them went inside the room, leaving the scientist's assistant to heave a heavy sigh of relief.

The room was the stereotypical little girl's dream: All pink with lace decorations on the bed and pillows, dolls and stuffed animals everywhere, flower motifs where it can be seen, and of course, the quintessential tea set, of which a little Japanese girl was playing with right now. She had arranged a couple of her dolls around a small wooden table, and upon eyeing one of them, decided it needed to have its hair brushed. She took a brush from her little vanity and started to brush it when the sound of someone clearing his throat made her look up.

Almond-shaped eyes looked into Stockman's round ones, but unlike other children, there was no joy or innocence in the depths of those dark pools. It gave one a feeling of coldness and bitterness, quite like an adult who had gone off the deep end of sanity and never came back. It made most people very nervous, and Stockman had to force himself to look into those expressionless voids as he started to speak to her.

"The plan has gone on as you had ordered, sir…I mean, lady…"

The little girl had gone back to brushing her doll's hair, "It doesn't matter how you address me, Stockman, I am still your master, and you are my subordinate." She informed him quietly.

Stockman gulped, "Y-yes, my lady…"

The girl stopped brushing to look right into the scientist's eyes, again, "Did the brother go with him?"

Stockman bowed down, "Y-yes, mistress."

She resumed brushing again, this time harder, "Good, now all we have to do is wait for them to come back." she said, pleasure creeping into her voice.

"When will we finally get to destroy those kids?" Stockman blurted out, then flinching when he realized that he had broken a serious rule: never question your superiors.

The girl just looked at his nervous face with an amused expression; "You've always been an impatient one, Dr. Stockman, and that is one of your biggest flaws. Relax, all good things shall come in good time. Right now, my only concern is this tangle that has gotten in my doll's hair, I just can't seem to get it out." As she was saying this, she was brushing harder and harder, until…

_POP!_

The doll's head became detached from its body, the head dangling from the bristles.

"That's better."

The girl pulled the head from the brush, and threw it in the trashcan beside her bed. She then took the headless toy and placed it back in its chair.

"No more tangles now, Mary-chan." She told it, before turning back to address the three adults still in her room. She looked at them sternly before barking out, "Leave, I'd like to conduct my tea party in peace."

Karai, who had been silent and stoic the whole time, bowed deeply before saying "Yes, my lady, call us if you need anything." Then left, again with Hun and Stockman close behind.

_A/N: When I'm talking about **heterochromatic eyes**, I'mactually refering toa genetic condition called heterochromia iridium, where the eyes have two different colored irises. It's normally found in dogs and cats, but rarely inhumans_


End file.
